


Platforming Madness

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Mario Kart - Fandom, Super Smash Brothers, Uncle Grandpa
Genre: Fire, Volcanoes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uncle Grandpa comes to help the Ice Climbers and Toadette with their boredom, so they all attempt to do some platforming using various platforms across different worlds, with Dry Bowser tagging along to get a good laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"So bored..." The Ice Climbers yawned in unison.

"Me too..." Toadette remarked as she stretched her arms.

"Well what the hell do you kids want to do?" Dry Bowser asked, for he was getting impatient with the kids and their boredom, with all of them being inside his office at the Grumble Volcano's crater.

"Something fun," Toadette and the Ice Climbers stated in unison.

"GOOD MORNING!!" Uncle Grandpa suddenly exclaimed as he rammed his RV into The Office, with the vehicle exploding as he placed his body parts back together, dusting himself off. "I heard you kids were bored!"

"Yeah, we are." Popo and Nana chimed in unison as they smacked each other in the face with their mallets, knocking each other out.

"There's nothing to do!" Toadette whined as she placed her hands on her face.

"Well rest easy kids. What you need... is a platforming adventure!" Uncle Grandpa exclaimed as he clapped his hands together, causing random platforms to appear around the Grumble Volcano racetrack as all of them were out of the office.

"Well this is splendid." Dry Bowser sarcastically remarked as he watched the Ice Climbers and Toadette jump in sync with Uncle Grandpa, only for them to be burnt into ashes by a blast of molten magma.

"D'oh! Aw well, we always goof up when we first platform!" Uncle Grandpa reassured the three kids as he shrugged, jumping to the first red platform again. "I'm sure this time is gonna-" He screamed as he was burnt by another stream of lava, with Dry Bowser chuckling at this.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

"Have you seen the ice Climbers around?" Wolf O' Donnell asked Pichu within one of the many lounges in the Smash Mansion.

"No," Pichu replies as she was eating her cheesecake. "What do you want them for?"

Wolf growled as he folded his arms, rolling his right eye around. "Let's just say... they owe me for doing property damage to my landmaster."

* * *

"Okay team, we can do this!" Uncle Grandpa stated as they managed to make it to the second platform, this time the group being high in the sky at the Sky Garden. "Don't let these green grassy vines distract you."

"Oh, I'm sure they won't," Dry Bowser remarked as he was enjoying the sights of Toadette and the Ice Climbers screaming to their brief deaths, only for them to be respawned.

"Man, why can't I just fly past this!?" Toadette snapped as she attempted to spin her pink pigtails, only for the wind to pick up and blast her high into the sky, making her crash into a vine and lose a life, with Popo and Nana gasping as Uncle Grandpa squinted.

"That's gotta hurt," Uncle Grandpa commented as he attempted another go, only to slip on his shoelace as he tumbled down the various yellow colored, puffy clouds, his moans getting quieter with each plunge.


End file.
